


CHRISTMAS UPDATE

by KBF_aka_Gecko



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBF_aka_Gecko/pseuds/KBF_aka_Gecko
Summary: Not a fanfic, an update after a long break
Kudos: 2





	CHRISTMAS UPDATE

Hello !

It's been a long time since I posted anything over here !

I'm very glad that so many people liked the fanfics I wrote for you so far. The first one was finished 2 years ago, and still is quite popular. Can't believe time flies so fast.  
A lot has changed in my life since I finished the first season of "Faster than Lightning". During the summer I started to work as a CEO in a small factory, only to change my job back to video editing. I started a new relationship, and now I'm also spending a lot of time with my girlfriend, especially when she needs my help. At last I also had a lot of other work, such as taking care of my summer house, and my cars. So, no wonder I actually had little time to sit back and re-think everything. But I hope this will change soon.  
I already started working on the first chapter of the season two, for my (so far) most popular fanfic "Faster than Lightning". I have also already created an episode map, because I'm planning to keep the experimental formula I used in the first work. What's more, I'm also planning to expand it ! But this will remain a secret for now, so that everyone can enjoy the work during its premiere. I hope you'd get to read it still in 2020 !

For now though the Christmas time is fast approaching. By saying this I wish you a Happy Christmas, or a Merry Christmas whatever you may prefer. May God bless all of you, and give us much better 2021 !

Hope to see you all soon !

KBF


End file.
